Xox Tal vez no te odio JeffxJane xoX
by Fanny3LOL
Summary: Jane acepta vivir en el mundo de las creepypastas, pero, se encuentra con alguien que la ayudara en su venganza, debido a una serie de sucesos algo dentro de ella cambia..."Tal vez no te odio" JeffxJane Rating: M para próximas escenas y no se tal vez ponga LEMON 0 x o x
1. Chapter 1

**Holiwiis, gaturroz amantes de los creepypasta, aqui les traigo una historia de mi pareja de los creepypastas favorita JeffxJane, los amo *w* por haber entrado a mi historia, espero les guste, por cierto eh notado que ahi muy pocas historias de esta pareja y me pregunto ¿porque?, sii ellos dos juntos son lo mejor de las creepypastas (en mi opinion :D) asi que si les encanta esta pareja hagan historias de ellas pliis, aunque sean cortas pero hagan se los pido ya que me encanta esta pareja y eh leido todas las historias existentes de ellos dos y quiero más *-* en fin dejemos el bla bla bla y vayamos a la historia, por cierto entre más reviews más rapido subo cap...nos vemos abajo gaturroz ^.^)/**

* * *

**Cap.1|****"¿Quien es el?"**

Era otra noche en Nothing Town ¿porque se llama asi esta ciudad o mundo?, simple, porque aqui no importa nada,no hay nada de valor, tan solo simples inmortales que valen mierda, que no les importa arrebatar una vida, esto es el mundo de las creepypastas donde sangre se ve cada segundo al igual que organos de mortales esparcidos por las calles, suerte que zalgo siempre mandaba a uno que otra creepypasta a limpiar las calles, normalmente era smile dog el que las limpiaba comiendose todo estuviera podrido o no, cientos y cientos de creepypastas vivían en este mundo, una nada con un todo, eso es este mundo...

La luna brillaba con fuerza y las calles eran llenadas con sonidos de horror de mortales que eran traidos aqui por inmortales solo para matarlos o tortularlos por simple satisfacción.

Jeff caminaba, el aun no es inmortal, el quiere serlo, pero zalgo se niega a hacerlo inmortal pues según el aun le falta mucho que aprender para llegar a ser un inmortal y eso a jeff lo enfurecia, aunque no era tan malo pues nina, jake, sally, jane y ben tampoco lo eran aun, solo slenderman, masky y hoodie lo eran, jeff seguia caminando en silencio sumido en sus pensamientos, estaba cansado pues la cacería de esa noche había sido de 4 personas y todas habian replicado y luchado por sus vidas como fieras, tanto se habían resistido a morir que jeff simplemente termino exhausto, faltaban 3 calles para llegar a su casa, cuando escucho unas risitas que se aproximaban, fuera lo que fuera el podría luchar contra esa cosa y matarla facilmente pero en estos momentos el estaba agotado así que prefirio esconderse en un callejón, se sumió en la sombría de un callejón mientras escuchaba que las risitas se acercaban más y más, jeff preparo su cuchillo por si algo sucedía, espero y espero hasta que aparecieron 2 sombras por la calle, ajusto su vista para verlas mejor hasta que porfin las distinguió..

"¿Jane?"- dijo en voz baja cuando reconoció una de las sombras, era jane vestida con su ordinario vestido negro pero esta vez estaba más corto, le llegaba a los muslos y se le pegaba un poco más a sus curvas, sus tacones negros con pulsera que siempre usaba y 3 pulseras con bolitoas blancas en un brazo, ella caminaba sonriente al lado de al parecer un muchacho que por su apariencia se podría decir que era de la edad de jeff, el tenia la misma estatura de jeff, tenia el pelo castaño casi rojizo y un poco largo, piel algo bronceada color durazno, ojos color verde que te penetraban, en su boca tenia lo que se parecia a la sonrisa de jeff, solo que más corta y cosida hasta los bordes de la boca con hilos gruesos color negros, (Fanny: jeff no vio la sonrisa del muchacho debido a la oscuridad, pero la puse aqui para no tener que describirlo de nuevo más adelante); llevaba puesto unos vaqueros azul rey un poco pegados a su figura, camisa blanca de botones y encima un saco negro y una bufanda de rayas blancas y negras, el al igual que jane caminaba sonriente, ambos hablaban alegremente y reían, jeff los observo hasta que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos, salio del callejon y por un momento cruzo por su mente seguirlos, tenia curiosidad de saber quien era ese chico, nunca lo habia visto además de que parecía humano, pero eso era imposible ¿que haría un humano aqui, con jane y que demonios hacia jane aquí?, abandono esa idea, el estaba agotado y además ¿a el que le importaba con quien andaba jane?, se dio la vuelta y continuo caminando a su casa, pensando en jane y ese chico...

**En casa de jeff o más bien en casa de jeff,sally, ben, hoodie, masky, slenderman, nina y eyeless jack...**

Jeff por fin habia llegado, saxo su llave y abrió la puerta para encontrarse a ben en la sala viendo una película de miedo y obligando a sally a verla, la pobre de sally se cubría la cara para no ver las horribles imágenes pero ben se las retiraba y la obligaba a ver las imagenes, jeff subió las escaleras y justo cuando iba a entrar a su habitación se encontró con slenderman..

"oye slenderman, tengo que hablar contigo"- le dijo jeff serio

"mm.. Supongo que ya la viste ¿verdad?"-le dijo slenderman

"si, ¿que hace aqui, tu la trajiste cierto?-le contesto jeff

"sip"-le contestó slenderman levantando el dedo en forma de afirmación

"y lo dices asi como sin nada!, porque sera mejor que me digan idiota"- le dijo jeff levantando su puño

"tranquilo, jeff jejeje, tengo hanbre vamos a la cocina"- le dijo slenderman

"no, me diras aqui"- le dijo jeff

"en la cocina"

"aqui"

"cocina"

"aqui"

"co-ci-na"

"aqui!"

"coci-adios"-le dijo slenderman corriendo hacia la cocina

"maldito vuelve!"- le gritó jeff corriendo detrás de el, cuando entro en la cocina, choco con nina haciendo que tirara un pay que había comprado

"jeff, maldito, mi pay"- le gritó nina

"hay jeff, tu siempre seras un estupido"- le dijo jack

"callense fue culpa del maldito pervertido de slenderman"- les dijo jeff

"oye, oye yo solo quería comer algo"- le contestó slenderman- "en fin dejemos eso de lado, jeff, zalgo me pidió que la trajera, segun el ella es casi una creepypasta, lo unico que le falta es que no se niegue a acaptarlo"

"me da igual no la quiero aqui, que se vaya"- le dijo jeff

"esa no es tu decisión, sino de zalgo"- le dijo nina

"que tu tambien ya sabias que estaba aqui?"- le preguntó

"si"- le contesto- "también lo sabe jack, masky y hoodie"

"y porque nadie me habia dicho?"- le pregunto jeff

"porque ya sabíamos que te negarias"- le dijo jack

"pues claro ya hay suficientes perras en este mundo, para traer a otra"- les dijo jeff

"claro, claro, si no te gusta dicelo a zalgo"- le dijo slenderman

"me hablaban"- dijo zalgo apareciendo de la nada convertido en un bebe horripilante

"aahhhh"- gritaron todos exepto slenderman

"que feo"- dijo nina

"si viejo, porque te aparecer asi"- le dijo jack

"nanana, pues ustedes tampoco son muy bonitos que digamos eh"- les contesto zalgo

"de que hablas nosotros somos SEXYS!"- dijieron jack, jeff y nina al unísono brincando

"sobre todo yop"- dijo jeff con todo se superioridad

"no es verdad"- dijo zalgo

"lo es"- dijo jack dejando a todos perplejos- "en sus sueños"- añadio, y todos exepto jeff calleron de espaldas- "¿que pasa, no entendieron mi broma?"

"Idiota'!"- le grito nina

"delicados, ustedes no saben lo que son bromas de verdad"-dijo jack

"Si, si ya sabemos que soy sexy y todo ahora callense, en fin zalgo quiero que saques a jane de aquí"-le dijo jeff

"no"-le contestó

"porque?"-le pregunto jeff

"ella debe estar aquí jeff, es una creepypasta como todos ustedes"-dijo zalgo

"¿y? No me importa"-dijo jeff

"pero a mi si y yo soy el que tomo las decisiones aqui"- le dijo zalgo

"oye, jeff y a ti que te importa que este aqui?"- le pregunto slenderman

"ah, pues, somos rivales no podemos estar cerca"- le dijo jeff

"yo no le veo el problema, ella acepto y eso es todo"- le dijo slenderman

"ella acepto?, pero si ella odia todo esto"- dijo jeff

"no lo se jeff, tendrás que hablar con ella para saber sus razones"- le dijo slenderman

"ok"- le contestó jeff- "agh, estoy cansado y me duele la cabeza me voy a dormir"- jeff se fue a su habitación, se baño y se acostó, en serio estaba agotado, mañana visitaría a jane..

* * *

**¤Continuará¤**

**Aquí lo dejo, espero y les haiga gustado el primer capitulo, nos vemos gaturroz... \\(*-*)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya esta el nuevo Capítulo'! Espero les guste, avisó ~ como ya saben ( o no ) este Fic es clasificación M... A partir de ahora empezará el lenguaje obsceno... Bueno disfruten el cap **

**#NosVemosAbajo' ('o')/**

* * *

Jeff no había dormido toda la noche, bueno, no es que el durmiera mucho tomando en cuenta que el no tiene párpados, pero esa noche, no le había cruzado por la cabeza ni un momento, dormir, su cabeza estaba muy ocupada pensando en la razón por el cual Jane había aceptado vivir en Nothing Town ...

- "¿porque? ¿¡porque!?, cual es la razón, ella odia todo esto, este lugar esta lleno de cosas que ella odia, esto no tiene sentido, ¡maldita sea!, esa zorra me debe una explicación" - pensaba Jeff, se removió en su cama poniéndose de lado, el solo traía puestos sus boxers [ ropa interior ] pero por alguna razón se sentía incómodo como, como si algo le quitara toda paz a su alma... Fijó su vista en la pequeña cajonera de una pieza que estaba al lado de su cama, miro su cuchillo algo desgastado pero bastante filoso que estaba encima de esta, lo tomó, y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por la parte filosa haciéndose pequeñas cortadas en ellos, es cierto el era Jeff the killer y la única cosa que lograba calmarlo era, el ver la sangre brotar de los cuerpos...

- " ¿quién sera ese idiota con el que estaba Jane?" - pensaba - "olia como mis víctimas antes de asesinarlas, ese cabrón era humano no tengo dudas de ello, ¿porque un humano conocería a Jane?, estoy segura que esa zorra no tenía ningún amigo, desde que mate a sus padres a dedicado su vida a mi, y solo a Mi" - jeff sonrió, pero casi momentáneamente su sonrisa se borró - entonces - susurro - ¡Entonces porque reía con ese cabrón! - gritó - ¡ahg'! - jeff inconscientemente se corto una linea del tamaño de su mano, se levantó rápidamente y dejo el cuchillo ahora con su sangre encima de la cajonera, lamió su herida y empezó a beber la sangre que salía de ella, camino hacía la ventana y la abrió dejando entrar los rayos del sol, se dio vuelta y miro el reloj 9:36 a.m... No se había dado cuenta de el paso del tiempo.

Camino a su closet y se puso su sudadera blanca, su pantalón que le quedaba algo ajustado oscuro y sus converse azul marino, después salio de su habitación..

- ¡Mierda! Dispara estúpido, corre, abajo ¡Abajo! -

_**Game Over**_

- ¡Maldito juego! - grito Ben parandose y estrellando el control de la consola en el piso - ¿Oye Jeff juegas?, eh comprado este juego ayer

- No - le contestó jeff entrando a la cocina

- Vamos juega conmigo, solo es muy aburrido - dijo Ben sentándose en el piso

- ¡Estoy ocupado! - le gritó jeff desde la cocina - ¡Demonios! ¿porque nunca ahí comida en esta casa?

- Porque no vas y la consigues tu mismo - le dijo nina entrando en la cocina con sally y slenderman

- Yo soy el mejor asesino del mundo no tengo tiempo para eso, ese es trabajo de slenderman - le contestó

- Conseguirla no es fácil Jeff, tengo que ir al mundo humano, entrar en los supermercados tomar todo lo que pueda por la noche y regresar sin que ninguna cámara me haya visto, además, ¡el refrigerador esta lleno! - le reclamo slenderman

- Ah, cierto slenderman tienes razón me sentare en la silla y comeré ¡todos estos Riñones! -

- Ok -

- ¿¡Que!? Obvio no comeré riñones, que no entiendes las indirectas, esto sabrá horrible - le dijo jeff alzando un riñon en el aire, cuando apareció Jack y se lo arrebató no sin antes darle una patada en el estómago a Jeff - ¿Que te pasa idiota? - le dijo Jeff con dificultad

- Aquí el idiota eres tu, ya sabes que NO SE TOCAN MIS RIÑONES -

- Oigan ¿que hay de desayunar? - preguntó Masky entrando

- Si me muero de hambre - dijo hoodie detrás de masky

- pues creo que cada quien tendrá que buscar su comida porque aquí no hay nada - dijo Nina

- Pero yo - decía Sally - ¡Tengo hambre! - finalizó amenazando con llorar

- ¿Que pasa aquí? - dijo Alice entrando

- Ahh ¡quiero comida! - decía Sally corriendo hacía Alice para después abrazarse a sus piernas

- No tenemos comida, denle un riñon para que se callé esa chillona - dijo Jeff aburrido

- ¡Ahahaha! Que dijiste Jeff - dijo Sally con mkrada asesina

- ¿Que algún problema bebé de papi? - le dijo desafiante Jeff

- ¡Pideme perdón! - le exigió Sally

- ¡N-O! -

- ¡Que me pidas perdón! - Sally le arrebató el riñon a Jack y se lo aventó a Jeff en la cara

- ¡No mi hermoso riñon! - chilló Jack

- ¡Maldita enana! - Jeff agarró un riñon del refrigerador y se lo aventó a Sally pero esta lo esquivo y le cayo en la cara a slenderman

- Jeff - slenderman hizo aparecer sus tentáculos y tomo varios riñones y se los empezó a aventar a Jeff - ¡quedate quieto pendejo!

- ¡Mierda! - dijo jeff corriendo por toda la cocina hasta que a Slenderman se le acabaron los riñones - Jajajaja ¡Gane! - dijo Jeff alzando los brazos en señal de victoria

- ¡Jeff! - gritaron todos pues, por su culpa y la de Slenderman todos quedaron embarrados - Eres un ¡IDIOTA!

- Todos contra Jeff - dijo Alice

- No contra Slenderman el tuvo la culpa por lanzar todos mis preciados riñones - dijo Jack

- No contra Jeff - dijo Masky

- No slenderman - dijo Hoodie

- No Jeff - dijo Sally

- Sii Jef - dijo slenderman

- ¡Tu no cuentas! - le dijo nina - contra Slenderman

- Hay si, nada más por que tu novio Jack lo dice - le dijo Masky

- ¿Q-Q-que? - dijo Jack avergonzado

- ¡Claro que no idiota! - le gritó Nina mas roja que la sangre - ¡idiota! - Nina tomo un riñon y se lo avento a Masky

- Me las vas a pagar - Masky le aventó un riñon a Nina

- Ya basta - dijo jack aventandole un riñon a Hoodie

- ¿y porqué a mi? - dijo Hoodie

- Ups, me equivoque - dijo jack con una mano en la cabeza

- M- maldito jack - Hoodie le lanzo un riñon a Jack pero desafortunadamente le cayo a Alice

- Ya verán - dijo Alice

- ¡Pelea! - grito Sally y todos se empezaron a aventar riñones

- " No tengo tiempo para esto mejor me voy " - pensó Jeff saliendo de la cocina cautelosamente

- ¿Oye Jeff a donde vas? - le preguntó Ben jugando

- Mm... No te importa -

- Oh vas a ver a tu novia ehh jajaja me la saludas - dijo Ben en burla pero la sonrisa le duro poco, Jeff lo tomo de la camisa

- Cierra la boca - le dijo soltandolo - yo nunca andaría con una puta como ella - dijo saliendo de la casa

- Umm eso ya lo veremos - dijo Ben

- Agh ya destrozaron la cocina - dijo Alice saliendo de la cocina desanimada

- Pobre de ti tendrás que limpiar - le dijo Ben

- ¿A que te refieres? -

- Bueno, siempre actúas como una Mamá y además nunca te quitas ese mandil blanco - dijo Ben

- ¿Que dijiste? - dijo Alice con mirada asesina

- "Mierda" - pensó Ben

- ¿Esto es ¡Un Vestido Idiota!? - le gritó Alice

- ¡Zalgo! - gritó Ben y los dos se echaron a correr

* * *

**¤ Continuara... ¤**

**Y ¿que les parecio? Gaturrosz Tarde en subirlo porque casi hay reviews u.u pero el próximo estara más pronto ;) no se preocupen... En el siguiente por fin se encuentran Jeff y Jane y tendra un leve lemon *-* no puedo esperar para subirlo / jejejeje gracias por sus reviews a las 3 personas que los dejaron, se los agradezco :3 Chaou'!**

**#AbrazosYBesos ^3^ #DejeseQuerer'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ta-ta-ta-chan aquí esta el nuevo capítulo wuuuu'! Como lo prometí lo subi pronto, ojala les guste y si no, pues, pues, co-coman caca -.- Jajaja ok no :3**

**Nota 1: Nothing Town no es un mundo o dimensión diferente al de los humanos, es más bien como una ciudad abandonada lejos de las personas, le llamo otro mundo porque ahí hay criaturas distintas a los humanos, entonces concluimos que Nothing Town es una ciudad abandonada.**

**Nota 2: Este capítulo esta inspirado en la historia "Madurez y más en el olvido" de la autora korellasan.**

**Los veo abajo Gaturrosz *3***

* * *

Jane despertó, se cambió rápidamente poniéndose su vestido de siempre que ahora le quedaba más cortito y pegado a su figura y unos botines de bota negros, salió de su casa, quería conseguir comida para un par de días pues cuando llegó a su nueva casa noto que faltaban muebles y comida sobre todo comida y sabía donde conseguirla. Camino solo un par de cuadras y llegó a su destinó, toco la puerta..

- Oh Jane, tiempo sin verte ¿Como vas en tu nueva casa? - dijo muy animado ?

- Hola Toobi, necesitó comida, ¿tienes? -

- Claro - dijo Toobi y después se fue a la cocina

- ¿Tu que haces aqui? - le preguntó Tails Doll arriba de una mesa

- Mm.. ¿Que también vive aquí la rata de laboratorio? - dijo Jane señalando a Tails Doll

- No me ignores - dijo Tails Doll lanzándose a la cabeza de Jane

- Si, vive conmigo uff si quieres tu también puedes vivir conmigo - le dijo Toobi de manera sensual tomándola del mentón

- No gracias - le respondió Jane volteando su rostro soltandose de su agarre, después agarro a Tail Doll

- ¿Q-que haces? - dijo Tails Doll

- Jajaja sabes que es broma, capaz que si hago eso tu amigo viene y me mata - dijo Toobi para después volver a lo suyo

- El no tendría porque hacerlo solo nos hemos visto pocas veces además, ni que fuéramos novios - dijo Jane tomando a Tails Doll solo de una oreja

- Mm... ¿Así que estas libre? - le preguntó Toobi dándole una bolsa con comida

- No del todo, lo único que me interesa ahora es mi venganza, esa es una de las tantas razones por las cuales decidí vivir en esta horrenda ciudad - dijo Jane tomando la bolsa con comida y dejando a Tails Doll en la cabeza de Toobi

- Debes cuidarte, esta ciudad esta llena de criaturas - le dijo

- Yo se cuidarme, no les temo a esas criaturas, gracias por la comida amigo - le dijo Jane saliendo de la casa con una sonrisa

- ¿Amigo eh? - dijo Toobi pensando

Jane llego de a su casa miro el reloj 5:30 p.m - "¿Que el tiempo paso tan rapido?" - pensó, fue a la cocina y dejo la bolsa, en eso le llego un mensaje de **?**

_[ ?: Hola Jane, ¿podríamos vernos hoy a las 8:45 de la noche? :) ]_

_[ Jane: Claro ¿donde? ]_

_[ ?: En el parque pero no el que esta al lado de tu casa, sino el grande que esta a las afueras de la ciudad ]_

_[ Jane: Seguro te veo allí :D ]_

_[ ?: Ok, no faltes ;) necesito hablarte sobre eso que te propuse, te espero ]_

Jane preparo su bañera necesitaba pensar bien sobre esa propuesta...

**X¤o¤x¤o¤x¤o¤x¤o¤x¤o¤x¤o¤x¤o¤x¤o¤x¤o¤x¤o¤xX¤o¤x¤o¤x¤o¤x¤o¤x¤o¤x¤o¤x¤o¤x¤o¤x¤o¤x¤o¤x**

***Flashback***

- ¿Y que te parece? -

- No lo se, necesito pensarlo mejor -

- Confía en mi - le dijo ? Tomándola de los hombros

- Dame un tiempo -

- Uff esta bien, espero y no desaproveches esta oportunidad que te doy -

- ...-

- Adiós - le dijo ? acariciandole la mejilla, ante esto a ella se le erizo la piel, se sentía bien, el la soltó para después irse

***Fin Del Frasback***

**X¤o¤x¤o¤x¤o¤x¤o¤x¤o¤x¤o¤x¤o¤x¤o¤x¤o¤x¤o¤xX¤o¤x¤o¤x¤o¤x¤o¤x¤o¤x¤o¤x¤o¤x¤o¤x¤o¤x¤o¤x**

- "¿ Que debería hacer?" - pensó, bajo a la cocina por una copa y le puso jugo de uva, no era vino, pero que importa ella solo tenia sed. Subió al baño de nuevo y coloco la copa a un lado de la bañera, dejo la bañera llenándose y se fue a acomodar la comida en su lugar...

* * *

Jeff llevaba caminando un buen rato, suerte que era de día así no tendría que preocuparse por las criaturas, pues la mayoría de ellas dormía durante el día y en la noche salían a cazar...

Al fin Jeff visualizo la casa de Jane a lo lejos...

- "Por fin" - pensó Jeff, la casa, no era muy grande, tenía dos pisos, muy pocas ventanas, era de color azul cielo con café oscuro, esta estaba al lado de un parque pequeño que tenia el pasto con manchas de sangre y al otro lado había una pequeña tienda de ropa destruida. Jeff se escabullo, no era tan estúpido como para llegar y tocar la puerta, no, ese no era su estilo, a el siempre le han encantado las sorpresas..

Jane seguía acomodando todo cuando por el rabillo de su ojo vio una sombra, ya había sentido la mirada de alguien desde hace un buen rato, fingió que no se había dado cuenta termino de acomodar todo y se quito los botines de bota así le sería mas fácil y rápido moverse y correr, ahora si abría que enfrentar a lo que sea que la observaba..

- ¿Quien demonios esta ahí? - preguntó esperando por lo menos un sonido de respuesta, Jeff salió de detrás de una pared y la miró..

- Hola, Jane - le dijo Jeff con su típica sonrisa

- "¿Jeff?" - pensó Jane sorprendida - "¿que? ¿cuando? ¿como sabe Jeff que yo estaba aquí? Desde que llegue no lo había visto y según yo el tampoco, ¿se lo habrá dicho slenderman? No creo el me prometió que no diría nada hasta que yo misma le dijera" - pensó

- ¿¡Que quieres!? - le dijo Jane escondiendo su sorpresa

- Yo también me alegro de verte perra - le dijo Jeff riendo un tanto maniático

- Ja, el único día que yo me alegre de verte sera cuando vea tu cuerpo en el piso justo encima de un enorme charco de sangre, idiota - le dijo Jane mientras que disimuladamente tomaba un tenedor por detrás y se lo escondía entre el vestido

- ¿porqué? - dijo Jeff en un susurró con aires de tristeza lo suficientemente fuerte para que Jane lo escuchara, dándole la espalda a Jane..

- ¿ehh? - dijo Jane un tanto sorprendida, pero sin olvidar quien era el, aprovecho que Jeff le dio la espalda y tomo un cuchillo

- ¿¡Porque viniste aquí!? - dijo Jeff volteándose pero al mismo tiempo Jane corrió hacia el con el cuchillo en mano, no tenia planeado matarlo ahora, pero si darle una buena herida. Jeff fue más rápido y retrocedió unos pasos haciendo a Jane fallar pero no evitando que le cortara toda la parte delantera de su sudadera dejando ver su algo marcado abdomen

- ¡Maldita Mujer! - grito Jeff quitándose la tela que antes era su sudadera quedando solo con sus pantalones y sus converse

- Tsk falle - dijo Jane, no tenia tiempo para esto debía bañarse para llegar a tiempo a su cita, por un momento, solo por un momento miró el abdomen de Jeff, aunque sea su rival debía admitir que era algo sexy

- ¡Respondeme! - le gritó Jeff empezando a perder la paciencia y Jane sabía que no era bueno que Jeff se enojara así era más peligroso, pero ella no le tenia miedo así que lo enfrento

- No tengo que decirte nada - dijo saliendo de la cocina y parandose enfrente de las escaleras solo para voltear y decirle a Jeff - ¡Vete de mi casa, no te metas en mi vida personal! - dijo Jane decidida y algo enojada, iba a subir las escaleras pero antes de que pisara siquiera el primer escalón Jeff la jalo de su vestido para atrás, hizo que se arrodillara, le jalo el pelo hacia atrás y se inclinó acercando su rostro al de ella...

- ¿Que no escuchaste? ¡Respondeme! - le dijo, Jane trago duro en esa posición le empezaba a doler su columna, Jeff observo mejor a Jane, en esa posición se alcanzaba a ver su escote y eso lo desconcentraba, desvío su vista a otro lado, mala idea, su vista se claro en el pálido y delgado cuello de Jane, por un momento imagino una mordida con sangre sobre ese blanco y frágil cuello

- E- ese - decía Jane intentando zafarse - ¡Ese es asunto mío! - gritó dándose la vuelta como pudo saco el tenedor y se lo clavo e Jeff en la parte baja de la espalda. Jeff la soltó y gritó. Jane aprovecho esto para subir corriendo a su cuarto donde aun estaba la bañera llenándose. Miro el reloj 7:20 p.m - "Mierda" - pensó Jane - "No alcanzare a llegar al parque si no me deshago de Jeff ahora" - No estaba armada, la idiota había dejado caer el cuchillo después de su intento fallido de herir a Jeff, no había nada con que defenderse así que opto por esconderse

- ¡Maldita perra! - gritó Jeff mientras Jane corría al segundo piso, se saco el tenedor de la espalda y subió al segundo piso, esto no se quedaría así, llego al cuarto de Jane pero apenas entro Jane lo aventó contra su tocador. Ante el impacto el espejo de este se rompió dejando millones de vidrios en el suelo eso no era bueno, ella estaba descalza así que entro al baño, abrió la ventana pero cuando estaba por salir Jeff la agarró del brazo y la tiro en la bañera

- ¿¡Que demonios te pasa mujer!? - le grito Jeff enojado - ¿cres que me puedes matar? No me hagas reír -

- ¡Callate! - dijo Jane saliendo de la bañera mojada de los hombros para abajo, suerte que no se mojo el cabello. Cuando Jeff la vio casi momentáneamente se quedo de piedra, Jane si que tenia buenas curvas y con ese vestido pegado a más no poder era una visión espléndida para cualquier hombre, incluso para el, un asesino. Jeff inconscientemente empezó a comérsela con la mirada hasta que reaccionó

- ¿Que pasa Jeff? ¿El mejor asesino no puede controlar sus deseos carnales? - le dijo Jane en tono de burla

- Callate - Jeff aventó a Jane hacia su habitación. Jane cayo en el suelo provocando que los vidrios que había allí le hicieran cortadas en su hombros y brazo derecho. Jane se paró en seguida y se empezó a quitar uno que otro vidrio que le quedo incrustado en el brazo. La sangre empezaba a brotar del hombro y brazo de Jane

- Jajajajaa la Perra ya no ladra ¿o que? - le dijo Jeff de manera sarcástica

- Jajaja cuidado Jeff, que ya no ladre no significa que no sepa morder - le dijo Jane con una sonrisa de superioridad

- Jajajajajjajjajaa - Jeff empezó a reír de manera maniática, esta mujer si que lo divertía

- ¿De que te ríes puto?, ven - lo reto Jane

Jeff dejo de reír y la miro serio, corrió hacía ella decidido a golpearla en la cara, Jane lo esquivo y le dio una patada en su costilla izquierda. Que Jane fuera mujer no significa que no tuviera fuerza. Jeff se tambaleo un poco, tomo a Jane del cuello y la aventó contra la cama [FANNY: Ya sabemos a donde va esto :B ]

Jane cayó en la cama, Jeff se subió encima de ella y empezó a golpearle la cara, Jane por su parte le daba puñetazos en su bien formado abdomen, Jane sabía que esto no estaba funcionando así que se le ocurrió algo.

Con un brazo abrazo a Jeff del cuello acercándolo más a ella, esto hizo que Jeff parará de golpearla, Jane con el otro brazo hundió sus dedos en los agujeros que Jeff tenia en la espalda a causa del tenedor que ella le encajo. Jeff al sentir el dolor en su espalda como venganza mordió el hombro derecho de Jane donde tenia las cortadas a causa de los vidrios, haciendo brotar sangre de el.

- Ahg'! - chilló Jane - ¡maldito bastardo! - La boca de Jeff se lleno con la sangre de Jane por lo que Jeff tuvo que tragarse la sangre sin dejar de morder el hombro de Jane..

Jeff estaba tan cerca de Jane que logro olfatear un perfume con un olor agradable como, como a... - "violeta, flor violeta" - pensó Jeff

Jane miro el reloj 8:00 p.m definitivamente no llegaría a su cita con el - ¡Jeff sueltame! - le exigió, empezaba a sentir punzadas en el hombro.

Jeff por su parte estaba que ya no podía más, sentía debajo suyo, la figura de Jane con esas perfectas curvas, realmente había olvidado el motivo de su visita pero... Al Carajo Todo nunca había estado asi de cerca con una mujer sin la intención de quererla matar, es cierto, el, quería matarla, pero en estos momentos sentía que nunca podría hacerlo, esta mujer era alguien muy especial para el aunque claro, el idiota no lo sabia...

Jane colocó sus brazos en el pecho de Jeff e intentaba alejarlo - Jeff idiota eres sordo o que ¡muevete o tendré qu- - jane calló no lo podía creer, Jeff the killer había subido sus manos muy lentamente por sus caderas después su cintura y ahora mismo estaba ¡bajandole el cierre de su vestido!

- J-Je-Jeff ¿que haces? ¡Muevete pendejo! - le gritó como pudo Jane pues al momento de sentir ese tacto de otra persona la había dejado en Shock, es cierto que cuando se hizo pasar por prostituta y durmió con Jeff en aquel Motel habían tenido relaciones sexuales pero, ni ella ni el sabían quien era el otro, a diferencia de este momento [ FANNY: Lean la creepypasta de Jane para saber más sobre la vez que lo hicieron en el Motel (/-*)~ ]

- ¡Callate! - le gritó Jeff en el oído a Jane. Jeff por fin termino de bajarle el cierre se levanto un poco y le quito rápidamente el vestido a Jane. Jane seguía en shock ¿que estaba pasando?

- P-p-pero - dijo en un hilo de voz estaba confundida y nerviosa y Jeff lo sabía. Jeff acercó su rostro al de ella, al punto en que faltaran menos de 5 cm para que sus labios se fundieran juntos.

- ¡Que te calles! - le gritó Jeff para después unir sus labios en un beso apasionado y lleno de locura mientras que con su mano le arrebato salvajemente el brasier y lo lanzó lejos. Jane dudo en corresponderle el beso [ FANNY:¿¡y quien no!? si tu rival de la vida te da un beso es como si comieras un pastel de pasta dental sabor menta intenso . ] pero poco a poco sintió el calor subiendo en su cuerpo aun húmedo y se dejo llevar por el deseo carnal que le exigía su cuerpo.

Jeff se separó de ella por la falta del maldito aire.

[ FANNY: Puto aire te odio :'( .l. ]

La respiración de ambos era agitada. Jeff tomo un pecho de Jane y se lo metió a la boca, lo empezó a saborear mientras que son su lengua hacia pequeños círculos con el...

- Ah~! Q-que demo-ni-os pa-ra - decía Jane con la poca cordura que le quedaba, pero Jeff no la escuchaba, el ya estaba perdido...

Jeff tomo el otro pecho de Jane e hizo lo mismo. Jane en un intento de salir de ahí movió sus caderas haciendo que sus intimidades se rozaran

- Agh~! - Jeff había soltado su primer gemido de placer de una manera bastante ronca. Jeff agarro el pelo de una ya muy excitada Jane y lo jalo para atrás después lamió desde el inicio de los pechos de Jane, su cuello y barbilla, hasta los labios de esta, tomo un labio entre sus dientes y lo mordió de una manera salvaje pero bastante placentera para Jane - ah~'! D-duele - gimió Jane intentando que hacer que Jeff parara, después de esto Jeff la volvió a besar pero esta vez el beso fue un poco más dulce, Jane lo correspondió inmediatamente, ambos soltaban pequeños gemidos que eran callados por la boca del otro.

Jeff sin dejar de besarla empezó a acariciar el pálido y delgado abdomen con su mano. Jane sintió descargas eléctricas recorrer su cuerpo, nunca se había sentido así.

- "¿que esta pasando?¿porque no puedo apartar a Jeff de mi o sera que no quiero hacerlo?" - Jane sentía cada caricia que le daba Jeff - "No eso es imposible pero, ¿porque mierda estoy haciendo esto?" - Jeff se separo de ella por la falta de aire [ FANNY: Otra vez -.- bale berga la bida :( ] sin dejar de acariciarla, después de unos segundos Jeff volvió a retomar el beso pero esta vez más salvajemente sin dejar de lado lo cálido de este - "¿porque se siente tan bien?" - Jane sintió como Jeff lentamente empezó bajar su mano en dirección a sus bragas - "quiero más" - seguía pensando Jane sintió que el calor en su cuerpo aumentaba más - "No Jane Detenlo" - la mano de Jeff rozaba sus bragas - "Vamos hazlo cobarde'!" - Jeff toco la intimidad de Jane por encima de la tela - Aha~'! - Jane soltó un gemido suave, ante esto Jeff sonrió contra los labios de Jane - "Paralo'!" - Jane se reclamaba una y otra vez - "Vamos Jane es tu enemigo, el mato a tu familia..." - justo cuando Jeff iba a introducir su mano por debajo de las bragas de Jane sintió que algo lo empujo fuertemente haciendo que callera al piso..

- ¿¡Pero qu- -

- Largo - susurró Jane

- ¿Mhp? - Jeff estaba confundido, ¿acaso estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por sus deseos carnales?

- ¡Que te larges! - le dijo Jane señalando la ventana con su dedo y tapándose los pechos con su brazo herido

- ¡Tu no me puedes correr! - gritó Jeff indignado

- ¡Claro que si, recuerda es mi casa idiota! - dijo Jane dispuesta a golpearlo si era necesario

- Jajajajajaja - Jeff se puso la mano en la cara cubriéndose los ojos y empezó a reir de manera maniática

- ¿De que te ries eh? Largate -

- Me iré, pero volveré - le dijo fríamente Jeff como si de una amenaza se tratara

- Vete hijo de puta - le dijo Jane

- Jajajajaja - Jeff camino a la ventana - Nos vemos Jane -

Jane se aseguró que ya se hubiera ido, volteó a ver el reloj 11:45 p.m saco su celular y envio un mensaje a el...

[ Jane: Lo siento, me quede dormida :( ]

***Enviado***

- Que pendeja soy ¿como pude dejarme llevar así por un maldito psicopata como el?- Jane se recosto en su cama necesitaba pensar - Creo que no podré dormir hoy -

* * *

**¤CONTINUARÁ¤**

**Uuhhh'! Creo que estos dos se empiezan a atraer, ¿iniciara el romance a partir de ahora? ¿Habrá mas acercamientos entre ellos? ¿Que pensara Jeff de lo sucedido? ¿les gusto el capítulo? ^~^ **

**Dije que haría un leve lemon pero me deje llevar ~(ó.ò)~ No le puso mucha emoción al capítulo porque no quiero que se emocionen tan pronto -.- todo a su tiempo.**

¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤** Respuestas Reviews **¤~¤~~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤

Jane Girl: _Que bueno que te gusto jejeje el muchacho es un misterio aunque creo que ya muchos se imaginan quien ese ewe_

Neko-chan 26: _Lo seguí y nunca lo abandonare, gracias por tu apoyo ;)_

Monachica teamojeff: _Ok no te preocupes con que comentes esta bien *-*_

Nuria12: _Ya puse el lemon */* te juro que me orgasmeaba cuando lo escribía y sii por favor tienes que hacer esa historia que estas planeando entre más historias a más gente le gustara esta pareja y sera más conocida :3 por fas si decides hacerla mandamelo *u*_

**Dejen reviews pliis ya saben entre más reviews más pronto subo :D además amo los reviews..**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo Gaturroz... Espero sus sexy's reviews^^**

**#ChaouYBesos**


End file.
